


Whoops, I'm the Doctor

by wildfrancium



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Doctor Who References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 12th Doctor comes to pick Michael up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops, I'm the Doctor

Michael was unlocking his front door when the blue box appeared. He ignored it, thinking his hangover was making his mind play tricks. And then a man came stumbling out of the box less than gracefully.

“And stay back there!” the man shouted inside the box before slamming the door shut and brushing himself off. Michael stared convinced he was losing it. “You _do not_  want to know what I’ve got in there. What time is it anyway? I see cars,” the guy rambled heading up the steps towards Michael.

“Are you asking me?” Michael said stupidly.

“I don’t see anyone else,” the man said. “Oh sausage!” he took something out of his pocket and pointed it at the telephone booth? Michael wasn’t sure what it was. The man was whining, but came back over to Michael. “What day did you say it was?”

“August 4, 2013 …what was that? What is? Who the fuck are you?!?!” Michael sputtered.

“I landed on dog shit, but not important. Who are you?” the man said motioning for Michael to follow him down the steps. Michael just stared at him.

“I’m Michael and I’m going in my house …” he trailed off. The man wasn’t listening.

“Now I’m the Doctor. You can call me Doctor although I’ve been thinking, this model kind of looks like a Gavin doesn’t it? If I was a human I’d be a Gavin right?” Michael pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” The Doctor or Gavin or whoever he was grinned at Michael.

“It’s easier if I show you, I promise,” he pushed the door of the blue box open. When Michael didn’t follow he poked his head out. “Come on now! Stop faffing about and get in here!” Michael walked forward before curiosity was eating away at him although everything in his brain screamed bad idea.

“Welcome to the Tardis!” the Doctor shouted happily running around. Michael gaped. He walked back out and then inside again. And then back out and came back in. the Doctor stopped him before he repeated it a third time. Michael stared in awe.

“What the fuck is this?!” he exclaimed. The Doctor smiled.

“My Tardis. She’s even bigger on the inside I assure you. This is only the control room,” he said proudly.

“Fucking obviously,” Michael snapped.

“I can travel all through space and time with her,” he pulled Michael further inside. “Will you come with me?” he asked and Michael continued to gape.

“Where are you going?” he asked. The Doctor grinned.

“Now that! That is the question I like to hear! We can go anywhere and everywhere!”

“But I asked where you are going,” Michael said and watched the man pull another lever and the Tardis rumbled.

“Well that’s the question isn’t it? I don’t waaah know, but she’ll take us where we need to blargh go!” there was a whirring sound and the Tardis lurched sending the Doctor flying. He squaked loudly before jumping up and lying across the dials.

“What is going on?!” Michael exclaimed gripping the railing. The Doctor gave him an apologetic grin.

“I can’t seem to remember how to fly her,” he admitted hitting a button with his shoe. “But wahhh I know we are headed ahhh into time and space and stuff argh!”

“What do you mean you can’t remember?!”

“I’m ahhh winging it!” the Doctor exclaimed pulling another lever nearly throwing them both forward.

“Is that why you don’t know where we’re going?!” Michael crossed his arms and

“No I’m wah sure we’re going … somewhere!” the Doctor laughed.

“You don’t know where though, do you? You little shit!”

“But Michael! This is the best part! Wahhhhhhhh!” the Doctor went rolling off the controls to the ground. Michael stared down at him biting back laughter.

“And I’m supposed to just follow you?”

“Well you could get off I suppose but I don’t know where we are. Right now we’re zinging all over the gaff,” he explained and Michael sighed.

“Do you really not know how to fly this?”

“Nope!” the Doctor said punching buttons and pulling levers. “Well that’s not wahhh completely true. The knowledge is ahhh somewhere. But I think we’re about to gahh make a wahhhh crash landing wargggg!” Gavin continued to squeak and gurgle as he held on tight as the Tardis spun and bucked.

“Doctor! Whoever you are Jesus Christ watch it!” the Tardis dropped. “DOCTOR! Fucking learn how to fly this fucking thing! I’m going to fucking puke! You little fuck!!! What are you fucking doing?!?! Watch where you’re fucking going!” Michael was stumbling around the bridge as the Doctor fought the controls laughing and yelling.

The Tardis hit the ground hard knocking Michael on his ass and sending the Doctor somewhere behind him.

“Let’s go!” the Doctor said popping up near Michael. Michael was already exhausted. This guy had too much energy. The Doctor was already flinging open the door letting in bright light. “Come on my lovely little Michael! WOOHOO!” he shouted and leapt out. Michael chuckled and shook his head and then followed the idiot. 


End file.
